


All I Want for Christmas is You to Shut Up

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Et du coup j'ai mis mon brOTP avec Papyrus, J'aime mon enfant bourrin et je protègerai Undyne envers et contre tout, Other, Pouvons-nous nous poser quelques secondes et imaginez Mettaton comme la Mariah Carey de l'Undertale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: La magie de Noël, c'était aussi les chants que tout le monde connaissait par cœur, même dans l'Undertale - en grande partie grâce à Mettaton qui se faisait un plaisir de les chanter à tue tête.Sauf qu'Undyne, elle, avait une patience limité quand ça concernait les chants.





	All I Want for Christmas is You to Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Oui alors : j'ai un peu glissé.  
> A la base ça devait être un simple Frisk/Mettaton, puis Undyne s'est ramenée, donc Papyrus aussi... Et ça a donné ça. J'espère que c'est quand même pas trop mal :D  
> Ship proposé par Kraagenskull !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Cette fois-ci je vais VRAIMENT me les faire !  
Papyrus se fit tout petit face à Undyne, qui irradiait littéralement de colère en se dirigeant vers la maison de Mettaton. Pourtant, alors que la tête de la Garde Royale menaçait de défoncer violemment la porte de la maison, le squelette prit le risque de lâcher d'une petite voix :  
\- Mais Undyne, c'est Noël, les chants ça participe à l'ambiance, si on ne peut même plus faire ça quand on ve...  
Et il regretta sincèrement sa décision quand le regard incendiaire de la femme poisson se posa sur lui, et qu'elle lui répondit d'un ton bas et menaçant :  
\- Cela fait littéralement trois semaine que ces deux abrutis chantent sans s'arrêter et que je les entends jusque chez moi. Cette fois c'en est TROP.  
Et sans plus de cérémonies, elle détruisit la porte d'un coup de pied et pénétra dans la petite maison, où Mettaton et Frisk s'époumonaient en riant sur des chants de Noël en tout genre - chants de Noël qui moururent dans un horrible crépitement quand Undyne mit un nouveau coup de pied dans les hauts-paroles qui diffusaient la musique, sous le cri choqué de Mettaton.  
\- Mais laisse-nous donc faire un peu le show ! C'est Noël !  
\- Oui bah moi j'ai pas demandé à vous entendre toute la nuit ! lui cria Undyne qui sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée, bousculant Papyrus au passage alors qu'il entrait le plus discrètement possible chez la chanteuse.  
Les trois ami·e·s se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que Mettaton et Frisk ne se tournent vers le squelette, un sourire suppliant aux lèvres :  
\- Dis, tu nous aides à faire une version a cappella ?  
Cette fois-ci, c'était officiel, Undyne allait le tuer.


End file.
